fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kitsune
Jin Kitsune (狐ジン, Kitsune Jin), also known as Evil Heart Entertainer '''or alternatively as '''Evil in Heart (包蔵禍心, Hōzōkashin) is an Independent Mage, and a master of Darkness Magic. He's a resident of a secret underground graveyard city, and the king of it aswell. Also, he is known by a bit of Dark Guilds that keep targeting him. Appearance Jin Kitsune is a white skinned, or pale in other words, he is a human aswell. Jin hides his face with a mask resembling a fox, the reason is to hide his eyes, and the reason to hide his eyes is unknown. His apparel is purple clothing and a necklace made of many bones and two skulls. His hair is white, sometimes seen as yellow, it is spiky aswell. His eyes are always hidden under his mask and he prefers to not show any of them. Strangely Jin's ears are pointy like a demon's or an elf's, that makes people believe he isn't really a human. Personality Jin Kitsune is a fast-thinking person, that prefers to not get into big situations unless he doesn't have an another choice. Jin always has an evil grin, and when someone is suffering it brings it to a really wide smile. Somehow Jin manages to lie out of most of his situations, he likely tells the truth only for money or a reward worth it. In a fight Jin plays around like its nothing to him, he seems to get serious at close moments. Like in battle, Jin never takes life seriously, he takes life as a joke. History Synopsis Equipment Kodachi Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Strategist: Jin Has 180 IQ, commanded a few hordes of Dark Mages. Won several wars, and battles. With his skill of strategizing he can stall until he recharges to his fullself. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Magical Power: Magical Abilities 'Darkness Magic:' *To Darkness: "To Darkness" is a magic that imprisons a target into a dark sphere that shoots out into the air until he runs out of magical energy, if he tries to escape he recieves damage. If Jin is knocked out, the sphere disappears and the one trapped one falls out of it. * Release: Jin can cancel the spell if he decides to. He mostly cancels when he doesn't feel like wasting his power. *Atheria Darkness: Jin's body turns into a dark spirit, which practically devours all of his magical energy. He can transform back to human at will. Jin can't cast any spells, or hurt anyone in this form, he also can't be hurt. Evil Shadow Way: '''A mix of Shadow and Darkness magic. *Geppakugiri: A shot of Darkness that is shaped as a katana, it's followed by a shadow of more katanas. If it hits shadows pop out into the same katana that was shot, if it misses, the shadows fade away. *Noroihikagami: A counter spell, if Jin is attacked he becomes a shadow-like creature, and the attack horribly misses, then a mirror that reminds death suddenly appears, and Jin jumps out of it attacking his attacker and after he hits, the attacker gets imprisoned in the same mirror, losing his magical power bit by bit. The mirror can be easily broken. *Shienrekka: A huge power up with Darkness power aura, which greatly increases his offensive and defensive abilities, aswell boosts Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic, it also makes much illusions of a lot of dragons, that possess Darkness and Shadow Magics, they all use Jin's magical power. *Oborogenbu: When Jin is attacked he can cast this spell to conjure up six copies of himself and each time he is about to be hit he switches places with one of them. *Karakurenai: Jin conjures five phantoms and they drain his enemy's life until he/she runs out of magical energy. Can only be used on one target, which means if the caster is touched, the magic fades. '''Shadow Magic: Quotes Trivia